Here We Go Again - Part 2
TBA. Recap LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA: DISASTER ISLAND, 15 brand new contestants became 15 new and a veteran after a little “Izzy-type incident” and Autumn, who stowed away on the boat to Disaster Island, ruined it for everyone. As the teens were split into two teams, Red took it upon himself to begin looking for allies on the opposing team while Barry questioned his judgment of others. The teens were taken by a shock when I announced their first challenge would be to venture into the woods of Disaster Island alone to find building supplies for their brand new shelters. What will be in store for them as they explore the island? Find out right now on TOTAL. DRAMA. DISASTER ISLAND!!! Plot With the sound of an air horn, the challenge begins as the teams decide on what they are building. On the Screaming Tigers side, the teens discuss who should be group leader as Barry nominates himself as he is the only one on the team with engineering experience, while Francine is put up as the designer for their shelter. The two make a list of things to find as the rest of the team ventures deeper into the woods to find their items. ~Confessional~ Jane (The She-Devil): “Was I upset about giving Barry the leadership role of the team? No. The kids got some good ideas. Besides, why would I want to be in charge? Being in charge puts a target on your back, and to willingly be targeted day one is just foolish.” ~End Confessional~ On the Killer Eagles’ side, Nick and Tara are put in charge of their team due to their combination of strength and brains. Nick suggests they build an underground bunker of sorts, but the idea is shut down due to a lack of metallic objects on the island. Noticing the other team wandering off into the woods already, Tara suggests they just gather a bunch of wood and vines and see if they can mimic Pahkitew Island’s tree house, to which the team agrees on. Red says he will go on ahead of the team in order to find supplies before the Tigers do, and wanders off. ~Confessional~ Red (The Sly-Fox): “Ok so the plan is to try and get the most gullible member of the Tigers on my side. I have already created a list of who is the least to most gullible. ~holds up list that shows 1. Barry | 2. Jenna | 3. Cheyenne | 4. Izzy | 5. Dylan | 6. Nathan. | 7. Francine | 8. Jane~ As you can see, Barry is number 1 as he would never fall for anything I say. But Jane, she is so emotionally detached that I think I can play her with my charms!” ~End Confessional~ In the woods, Jenna complains about the bugs and the humidity in the woods, while Cheyenne finds it nice and peaceful. Nathan agrees with Jenna, calling the trip for supplies a “TV Death Sentence”. Izzy, now sporting a thick afro due to the humidity, simply laughs and says the world is just crazy and we gotta roll with it! ~Confessional~ Izzy (The Psychopath): “Ok So it is SO GREAT to be back!! I had to miss like 4 seasons because I was busy selling mugs in Russia. You know they asked me to be a part of the first All Star Battle season? Cause yup they did. I said no though because I’m already a millionaire!! Yup!! Step 1. Sell Mugs. Step 2. Pay off RCMP with Mug Money. Step 3. Invest and VOILA! Isabel Clark is a free and very happy woman. ALSO LOOK AT MY HAIR!!!!! ITS SOOOOOO CRAZY. ISNT IT CRAZY!?!?!? ~~ Dylan (The Detective): “I didn’t think I would be working with a veteran this early in my run on Total Drama. I much less thought I’d be working with Izzy. She’s like that one mosquito that won’t leave your ear area so you just get used to the buzzing and die slowly inside.” ~~ Cheyenne (The Cherokee Pacifist): “So Izzy is definitely something. But I am not judging. She’s been through this before and while she might not be the sanest contestant, I’m glad she’s on my team.” ~End Confessional~ Meanwhile, the Eagles are walking back to the campgrounds with their supplies. Autumn drops her supplies, as Nick volunteers to help her carry them. She smiles and thanks him, but says she can handle it. Nick tells her he understands how it feels to constantly be fighting for a parent’s attention and tells her if she ever needs a friend to talk to, he’s here for her, to which she thanks. Watching this, Vincent tells Sergio that love is in the air and that he can already feel the sparks between himself and Tara. Sergio, who is trying his hardest to ignore him, gives in and tells him perhaps he should talk to Tara and not to him about it. Vincent thanks Sergio for the advice as he runs towards Tara, who immediately shuts him down. ~Confessional~ Sergio (The Scene Kid): “Ok, so I don’t like people. That is not a secret. Gran thought it would be best if I tried to make some friends. The thing is, I have a really good bull detector and can tell when someone’s intentions are true or not. Vincent seems like an ok guy. A bit too excited, but not a bad guy. Red and Double T err…whatever his name is, I cannot stand!! Red because he is the biggest guy on our team and isn’t even around to help out. And Kevin because…well…he’s Kevin. ~End Confessional~ As the Eagles head back, and the Tigers begin to head back as well, Red quietly stalks the Tigers, but accidentally bumps into a large group of wild buffalo. He tries to calm them down, but his shirt gets them riled up. He makes a run for it, eventually losing them and bumps into Jane, who tells him to watch where he steps. He calls her a sight to see and apologizes for his lack of chivalry, to which she rolls her eyes. The teams make it back to the camp ground and immediately begin to build their shelters with a few supplies given by Chef. As Red is about to speak to Jane, Tara calls him over to help build their shelter. Red, frowning, runs towards his team, unknowing that his list is now in Jane’s hands. Nick states that his underground bunker idea is no longer an option and suggests they build a simple log cabin. Tara agrees with his concept art, and Kevin, Whitney and Red get assigned to build the base, while Sergio, Vincent, and Tara build the walls and Autumn and Nick get roof duty. Autumn compliments Nick’s leadership skills, but Nick tells her that he owes a lot of it to Tara too. Vincent watches from a distance, and sighs, telling Sergio he isn’t so sure about him and Tara as she won’t even let him talk to her, and comes up with an idea to have Sergio speak to her for him. Unsure of what to do in this situation, Sergio walks up to her and tells her that she needs to stop giving Vincent the cold shoulder as he is really down in the dumps about it. Confused that Sergio is talking, Tara tells him that he can tell Vincent that he should have thought about that before he spied on her in the hotel room. Sergio heads back to Vincent who asks him to tell her he is sorry, but Tara finds Vincent’s lack of courage sad, and tells Sergio to tell Vincent that he can take his apology and stick it. Annoyed, Sergio tells them both he is not doing this anymore. ~Confessional~ Sergio: “See? I tried to make friends and IMMEDIATELY got thrown into drama that does not concern me. Why can’t people just own up and talk their problems out with each other face to face?!? Ugh. I guess it could be worse. All I know is that we have a challenge to win and I am not going to be sent home because of this love affair.” ~End Confessional~ On the opposing side, Barry, Dylan, and Izzy are working on their base, Whitney, Nathan, and Francine are building their walls, and Jane and Cheyenne are working on their roof. Red sneaks over and talks to Jane, telling her he has a proposition for her. He tells her he is starting an alliance and wants her in. Jane, unimpressed, loudly asks him if he is serious. He tries to shush her up, as Cheyenne walks over and asks what is going on. Jane calls everyone over and tells the entire cast that Red just attempted to start up an inter-team alliance with her, and reveals the list he had dropped. She continues to say that she believes that Barry is the brains behind the operation, seeing as how he is number 1 on the list, telling everyone that Red and Barry can’t be trusted. Tara asks if she is sure about this, and Cheyenne backs her up telling Tara that she heard Red talk to Jane about it. Whitney points out that he was gone for a long time during the challenge. Furious, Tara tells Red he better hope they win the challenge or else he is so out of here. ~Confessional~ Red: “…what just happened?” ~~ Kevin (The Internet Sensation): “Back where I am from, homies got each other’s backs no matter what. But when yo’ main homie goes behind your back and tries to get you sent home, they is no longer yo’ homie!!!” ~~ Barry (The Genius): “What? Me? I’ve never spoken two words to Red!?!? I’m innocent!” ~~ Cheyenne: “I felt bad about ratting him out like that, but I heard what I heard and to put it in words, no one mourns the wicked.” ~~ Tara (The Perfectionist): “If there is one thing I cannot stand, it’s someone who betrays their team.” ~~ Jane: “Like I said, you shouldn’t ever put a target on your back day one. Do I care that Barry was thrown under the bus like that? No, he is a major threat, and he made it known right off the bat. I am playing a game here, and there is only room on this show for one mastermind, and Red meddling around is not something I can have. Someone is going home tonight, and it sure as hell is not me.” ~End Confessional~ As the teams finish their cabins with MAJOR TENSION, I ring the bell to end the challenge. Myself, Chef Hatchet, and Topher will judge their cabins based on looks and durability. As we look over at the cabins, Francine’s handy work with designing instantly awards their team the point for looks. (Seriously, It is really pretty and bright!) The Eagle’s cabin looks ok, but it’s plain and simple. ~Confessional~ Nick (The Fitness Trainer): “Hey, I thought it looked amazing!! Something I always wanted to build…with my father…” ~End Confessional~ As we are about to test durability, the angry herd of buffalo from earlier spot Red, and begin charging at him and the rest of the cast. (EVERYONE RUN!!!) As the herd passes through, the Eagle’s cabin collapses, making them upset at Red even more. It’s pretty clear to see who the winner is: THE SCREAMING TIGERS!! As the tigers begin to cheer, I let everyone know that they need worry not. Now that we know what they can do, here are some brand new cabins!! (Actually, they’re the same cabins from Wawanwkwa. We saved them!) We drop the cabins on top of both creations, destroying the Tiger’s cabin as well. The Tigers moan as I laugh and send the Killer Eagles to the first elimination ceremony of the season! At the elimination ceremony, we revealed that the mode of transportation once eliminated will be a throwback to Season One's Boat of Losers. The Killer Eagles cast their votes as Nick, Tara, Sergio, Kevin, Vincent, and Autumn are announced safe and receive a marshmallow. The final marshmallow goes to Whitney, making Red the first eliminated contestant of the season. Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama: Disaster Island Episodes